This invention relates to sampling of flowing pellets with an auger to withdraw a small portion of the pellets.
Previous to auger-type samplers, and still in use today, is the familiar grab sample technique of either by hand or with an automatic mechanical device dipping into the flowing pellets with a container periodically to remove a sample. This method often produce nonrepresentative samples, and can be inaccurate even if multiple samples are averaged.
It is also known to use an auger revolving in a pipe, the pipe having an opening such as a slot exposed periodically to flowing pellets, such as in a conveyor tube, to remove a sample of pellets. For example, such an automatic sampler is shown as Model D in a Gustafson Manufacturing, Inc. Catalog No. SD-4, 6-69 VP (6600 South County Road 18, Hopkins, Minn.).
However, many of the various prior art apparatus occasionally caught a pellet in the space between the auger and the opening in the pipe or auger housing, jamming it. This can happen whenever the opening exposed to flowing pellets does not coincide with the auger feed end. Also, it is preferable to provide a sampler having minimum obstruction to flow of the flowing pellets to avoid causing an accumulation of pellets around the sampler giving nonrepresentative samples or even possible plugging.